


A Present

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn brings Frodo a gift of comfort in the Houses of Healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present

Frodo shifted in bed, cringing as the sheets aggravated his whip welts. Everything ached still, but it was over and he need not rush his recovery. He could lie in bed, in a _bed_ mind you, and stare at the ceiling and there was no urgency to carry on, no evil that could seep through the cracks and claim him, no whispering, no fire -- just sunlight and music and laughter. The last was the best. He could hear his cousins laughing, he could hear the laughter of children, and best of all, he had seen Gandalf laugh.

A knock on the door startled him. "Come in." His voice was still hoarse from the smoke, and he coughed afterwards. It would take some time to get the soot out of his lungs.

He was delighted when Aragorn entered the room. "Good morning, Frodo. How do you feel today?"

Frodo laughed and sat up in bed. Aragorn held something small and furry in his hands. "What is it that you're holding, Strider?"

"One of my men found this kitten abandoned amongst the rubble." Aragorn sat on a stool beside Frodo's bed and set the kitten in Frodo's eager hands. The kitten, all black save for a white patch right in the middle of his forehead, mewed and purred, batting at Frodo's fingers. Of course the kitten seemed especially interested in Frodo's bandage.

"He's precious."

"I thought you could use some companionship since everyone is so busy with their duties."

"Thank you, Aragorn. I adore him already. What shall I call him? I think...Well, I think a good name for him might be Sila." Frodo stroked the white patch on Sila's brow.

"Starlight." Aragorn nodded. "That is a lovely name for a kitten that managed to survive the seige."

Not long after the King of Gondor noted Frodo fast asleep, wrapped in his blankets, and Sila had curled into a tiny ball beside his face, purring.


End file.
